


Não fale dele

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian escuta alguém falando mal de Bull e corre para o defender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não fale dele

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't talk of him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826267) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: "Se você ainda estiver fazendo ideias de Adoribull: Um rumor cruel está passando por Skyhold sobre Dorian ou Bull, e o outro lida com isso" mandada por thekingofcarrotflower/heybulldawg. Não fiz exatamente isso, mas ainda assim gostei da história.

“Ainda não consigo acreditar que a Inquisidora deixa aquela porra de espião andar por aqui livremente,” um dos clientes bêbados da taverna disse em voz alta, sem se importar com quem estava ouvindo.

Dorian não deu muita bola para ele, só estava incomodado pelo barulho irritante. Estava acostumado com a taverna ser barulhenta, especialmente depois de ter começado a ocasionalmente sentar com os chargers, mas naquele momento, só queria beber em silêncio. Aquele homem de alguma forma conseguia fazer mais barulho do que qualquer outra pessoa lá, especialmente porque ainda era cedo, e a taverna estava praticamente vazia.

“Não,” o homem disse, em resposta a algo que um de seus companheiros de mesa disse. “Aquela besta não deveria ter permissão de andar livremente. Aposto que aquela porra de homem boi é um espião mandado para cá para nos destruir, e agora ele está lá fora com a Inquisidora só com aquele demônio sinistro e aquele elfo apóstata esquisito. Marque as minhas palavras, ele vai tentar fazer alguma coisa e então nós vamos perder nossa última esperança.”

Isso conseguiu capturar a atenção de Dorian. Quando ouviu o homem falar pela primeira vez, nem se importou o bastante para tentar descobrir sobre quem estava falando, mas agora não havia dúvida. Agora estava prestando atenção, se perguntando se deveria interferir.

“Mas ouvi que ele foi expulso dos Qunari, por que eles tentariam matar ele se ele fosse um espião?” perguntou um dos outros.

“Para nos enganar, é claro! Ele é um maldito monstro, você vai ver, esses homens boi não são pessoas como nós, são piores do que os elfos, são malditos animais, só pensam em matar e foder.”

Foi a gota d’água. Ele conseguiu destruir o que restava da paciência de Dorian. Dorian viu Krem se levantando da sua mesa, provavelmente indo defender seu chefe, mas Dorian chegou lá antes.

“Isso nem faz sentido!” ele começou a gritar com o homem, parado ao lado da mesa dele, sem se importar com o escândalo que estava prestes a fazer. “Ou você acha que ele é um espião brilhante, capaz de enganar todas as melhores forças da Inquisição, incluindo a Leliana, ou que ele é uma besta inconsciente. Mas sabe o que mais? Isso nem importa, porque de qualquer modo você está errado. Acontece que o Bull é o guerreiro mais leal que a Inquisição tem sorte de ter, e ele é um homem muito melhor do que você é. Então é melhor você pensar duas vezes antes de ousar falar mal dele da próxima vez, não só porque ele é um dos melhores amigos da Inquisidora, mas porque se eu ouvir você falar nele de novo, eu _vou_ tacar fogo em você onde você estiver, até que você se torne literalmente a pilha de sujeira que provou que é.”

O homem perdeu toda a cor, apavorado do mago furioso gritando com ele. “Sin... Sinto muito,” disse com uma voz trêmula. “Não vou fazer isso de novo, por favor não me machuque.” Ele se levantou e saiu correndo, e Dorian o deixou, imaginando que já tinha deixado uma impressão forte o bastante.

Agora que sua raiva tinha passado, notou que todos estavam olhando para ele, e se sentiu corar. Imaginando que já tinha feito escândalo demais para aproveitar uma bebida em paz, se virou para sair, e no seu caminho para fora passou por Krem, que ainda estava parado no meio do caminho entre a mesa dos chargers e onde o homem estava. “Não ouse mencionar isso para o seu chefe,” sussurrou somente para Krem, então saiu sem esperar por uma resposta.


End file.
